


If you get Kirishima to... (A prequel to "Between my knees.")

by Setsuna24



Series: Daydreams [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito cant be allowed to dance in public, Asami is a sadistic man, Kirishima is sure he will die soon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly happened to make Kirishima look at Akihito with lust? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you get Kirishima to... (A prequel to "Between my knees.")

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea about a short drabble series about challenges Asami would come up to get some amusement out of Akihito using poor stoic Kirishima as cannon fodder to accomplish it. So I thought “let’s all have fun coming up with things to make Kirishima uncomfortable and amuse Asami.” (I love making Kirishima and Suoh uncomfortable and put them in awkward situations) Then I got way too much on my plate and had no time to be working with this so I let it sit for about… 3 months? Maybe 4… Anyways in talking to ressa.dove about it she suggested I use it as part of “Between my knees” and I thought “that makes a lot of sense as to what caused Kirishima’s control to finally snap and fall “ill”. So this is what happened to cause Kirishima to take some sick time so he could clear his mind get “something” out of his system before it got him killed. 
> 
> I was discussing this idea with Ashida about a week ago and she agreed it had merit though I was still not convinced about whether or not I wanted to do it but then I though “ah, what the hell, I’m going with it and see how it turns out.” Writing this took me forever because every time I sat down to work on it people kept interrupting me as well as because I had to work long hours the last 2 weeks and then because I was catching up with the latest chapters of several mangas and got distracted. Another issue I had with this was, do I post it as a chapter for “Between my knees” or as a one-shot? It would still be a prequel to the story but I was not sure if I should be part of it or its own thing.
> 
> It took me FOREVER to make a decision and I’m still not sure this is the best one but oh well… too late to change it now. (Cause I’m too lazy to change it lol (^_^))  
> The songs come from the list of top ten strip tease/pole dance songs according to men. The list includes "Pony" by Ginuwine, "Eyes Without a Face" by Billy Idol, "I'm a Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears, "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls, "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails, "She's Always In My Hair" by D'Angelo, "Sex (I'm a)" by Lovage, "Hot In Here" by Nelly, "Justify My Love" by Madonna, "Cream" by Prince, 
> 
> To know where the dancing pole came from refer to my fic “Housewives Secrets.” Akihito had secretly been practicing on it for a long time without Asami’s knowledge and had a mixed CD just in case Asami ever disserved such a treat but Aki being Aki he always managed to be pissed at Asami about something and never quite got to it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Thanks to Ashida for Betaing and to ressa.dove for the idea.
> 
> I do not own Finder Series.
> 
> I apologize for the long AN

**If You Get Kirishima To…**

Asami sat in his office looking at his secretary/assistant/everything-he-needs as he gives this week’s reports. Kirishima was always so serious and never had some fun. The man did not have a wife or family; he did not have a lover and for the longest time had not even been out on a date.

His faithful secretary was the epitome of seriousness and the only person who had ever come remotely close to making him show some emotion – albeit it was mild irk- was Akihito. As he gazed at the man, he wondered what would take to rile him up and ruffle his feathers, now that was an amusing concept. Things would not be as entertaining if Akihito was preview to his reasons to annoy Kirishima but he wanted to give his lover a real reason to be relentless in his attempts to get a noteworthy reaction out of the man.

_ Later that night – _

Asami entered his penthouse and found his lover laying on the couch wearing nothing but boxers and switching channels on the TV. A small devious smile reached his lips and the thought of a wonderful idea. The smile had disappeared as soon as it came and was replaced by his usual unreadable expression as his lover turned around and smiled at him.

“Akihito, It has been a long time since we spent some time in my secret room.” He let the meaning of the words hang in the air as Akihito’s face lost all color and his eyes opened in shock.

“Asami, you can’t be serious! Why? I haven’t done anything to be punished for! I’ve been good I swear… I have even kept my nose out of your business!” Akihito panicked and tried to look for a way out.

“I know you have not done anything wrong and I am not trying to punish you. I just thought that it’s been some time and don’t want you to get to used to the idea of life without our ‘special fun time’.”

“You are the only one who think of it as ‘special fun’, do we really have to do this?” The blonde whined and pouted, making puppy dog eyes to try to get out of this current situation.

“Well Akihito, if you are not in the mood for it this week I suppose we can postpone it… if you play a game with me.” The sadistic smirk on Asami’s face gave Akihito goose-bumps, but at this point he would take any chance he could get to not be chained up and at Asami’s mercy – or lack of it - for God knows how long in that room.

“What it’s this game about? Because I will have you know I will not be doing any weird shit.”

“It’s a simple game, for now we are going to call it ‘if you get Kirishima’, I will give you a week to get it done and how you go about it is up to you. However, if by Sunday you have not completed the task we will spend the WHOLE night in the secret room. The rules are simple, you cannot touch Kirishima in a way that may piss me off, you cannot tell him about our game and you cannot ask for anyone’s help.”

“Ok…” He was already beginning to get a bad feeling about the so called game and hoped he wouldn’t have to do something he’d regret later. “So, what do you want me to do?”

That sadistic smirk appeared on Asami’s face again, and the feeling of dread just increased.

“I will let you off the hook this week if you get Kirishima to get a hard-on.”

“WHAT THE HELL ASAMI! You can’t be serious, certainly you must be joking.”

“I assure you my kitten that I am in fact not joking.”

*****VF*****

It was the third day of this ridiculous game and Akihito was on his way to Sion. He had already wasted two days sulking about Asami’s stupid game and he decided that if he was to get out of an all-nighter with Asami he had to do this, his sensibilities and sense of right be dammed.

He stormed up the front steps and into Sion without even being bothered to announce himself, or being annoyed by the looks of disgust the patrons were throwing at his “commoner’s” look. On a different occasion he would feel insulted that these people saw him as less than them because of the way he chose to dress. Today however, he cared not for their snobbish remarks to one another, Akihito had to make use of his gathered courage –most of it had come in liquid form- before it flew out the window and left him with a situation he could not have any control over.

No one bothered to stop him on his way passed the main area or the VIP section but when he reached the office area and neared Asami’s office, a blonde behemoth stepped in his way.

“Takaba-kun, Asami-sama is busy at the moment. You will have to wait a few minutes before you can see him.”

“Move Suoh, I have to talk to the bastard.”

“That is not possible at the moment, just wait until Kirishima comes out and then…”

At the mention of the bespectacled secretary Akihito kicked Suoh on the shins and rapidly ran around the man shouting “I’m sorry” as he reached to open the door. Akihito was not even going to bother knocking, he had no time for manners at the moment. He entered the office and found a startled Kirishima standing with what appeared to be a folder of reports in his hands and an amused Asami with a perfect eyebrow raised in smug curiosity.

Still, without saying a word about why he was here or what he wanted, Takaba took a chair from in front of Asami’s desk and dragged it, uncaring of any damage he may be making to the hardwood floor. He leaned the chair under the doorknob not to keep people out –no one dares to enter Asami’s office without permission… save for Akihito of course – but to make it harder for someone inside to escape.

Akihito walked to Asami with the conviction of someone who had every aspect of the situation figured out. With the confidence he had temporarily borrowed from a bottle of sake, he sat on the man’s lap and began kissing him fervently, at the same time taking off his clothes.

Seeing the state of affairs and finding himself as a third wheel as well as feeling rather uncomfortable, Kirishima decided that making an exit at the moment to let his boss enjoy himself would be the most appropriate course of action.

The secretary moved toward the door at the same time that Takaba had somehow managed to get completely naked without even getting off Asami. He reached for the chair and began pulling at it, but the blonde had really wedged it in hard and it made a noise, alerting Takaba of his escaping victim.

Tearing his concentration away from Asami, Akihito turned his face to the red faced and very embarrassed Kirishima, who was still trying to pull the chair from under the door knob. It seemed that embarrassment made the man clumsy, for try as he might, he seemed not to be able to figure out a way to free the chair.

 _‘Damn chair! Get the hell out of there before you get me killed!’_ screamed the faithful secretary in his mind as he rapidly lost his composure.

“Where do you think you are going?” Asked Akihito, narrowing his eyes at Kirishima.

“Well… er, I am giving you some privacy Takaba-kun.” He said, his hand still pulling at the chair and his eyes refusing to look at the scene behind the large mahogany desk.

“Stay.” Said the blonde with the most authoritative voice Kirishima had ever heard him use.

Kirishima’s eyes widened in surprise at the odd request –or was it an order?- he turned around from the door to face his boss and get some kind of clue as to what he should do in this situation. He noticed two things, the first was Akihito looking straight into Asami’s eyes with a “I will kill you” kind of look, and the second being Asami’s sadistic smirk, the one he reserved for when he has found something or someone fun to “play” with. That someone for quite a while had only been Takaba Akihito, but apparently at the moment that someone also included him, Kirishima Kei, and the thought made the secretary shiver in fear.

He still looked at his boss’s face for some kind or order, some kind of answer… Some kind of hope. All hope of getting out of this “show” went to hell when, with a fiendish little smirk, Asami gave him a nod to stay. He should have known better than to expect help from such a sadistic man.

Kirishima was flabbergasted, in the years Takaba had been around his boss, he had become more obvious in his “affections” with the boy. To put it mildly, the man cared not for place or time when it came to Akihito, and the boy had become quite the lewd exhibitionist, in Kirishima’s opinion as he was incapable of fending off Asami’s advances. Suoh and Kirishima had heard plenty of things they would rather not, and seen plenty of others, but even in these instances they were allowed to leave before things got heated and they saw too much. This time however, he was being forced to witness things he had only caught glimpses of, or heard while in the apparently not very soundproofed limousine.

Kirishima was starting to sweat and shift from side to side nervously once again, avoiding looking at the other side of the office. He heard shuffling and from the corner of his eye, saw Akihito positioning himself between Asami’s legs to disappear completely behind the large desk, seconds before slurping and sucking sounds began to emerge from said place. He could not help it, Kirishima was trained to follow any kind of movement, to be alert at all times and he unconsciously caught sight of Akihito as he moved to give his boss a blow job.

_‘When did it get so hot in here?’_

The office began to smell like sex, and he began to wonder what exactly they wanted of him. In his mind he felt like a trapped animal, moving around and around in its cage, trying to find a way out. The worse part of it was the pooling heat in his lower body, he needed to get out of this place soon before he embarrassed himself.

The bespectacled man was secretly glad for all his training in self control, surely this had to be a test of some sort, a test on his loyalty perhaps. He wasn’t really sure what was expected from him, but he sure as hell would keep a certain part of his anatomy down.

Again his eyes involuntarily caught movement, and out of reflex darted toward its source just in time to catch a sight of Akihito’s ass as he sat on the desk. The boy pulled at Asami’s tie as he lay bare over some papers Kirishima needed to check later, and the secretary groaned at the idea. _‘Did the boy always have such a perfect ass? I better not think about this, look away Kei… God damn it look away.’_

Somehow he couldn’t look away, he couldn’t take his eyes off the scene in front of him. Akihito lay on the desk like some kind of really enticing pagan sacrifice as Asami pounded him into oblivion. Asami fucked the boy mercilessly while they kissed, and the moans that escaped in between kisses went right to Kirishima’s groin.

 _‘Stay down boy.’_ He thought, making use of his iron-like self control.

His self control was legendary, almost as excellent as Asami’s, but even Kirishima could not do much to hold it together when Akihito hung his head over the edge of the desk and set his eyes right on Kei’s. He was panting and moaning, and still the boy would not break eye contact with the secretary. Akihito moaned in pleasure, Kirishima groaned at his crumbling self control, and Asami growled at his lover’s eyes not being on him.

This was too much, poor Kirishima was going to get a hard on if this continued, and Asami would probably kill him within the first five seconds of being done with Takaba. Another moan from the boy filled the room and he could not take it anymore, if he stayed one more minute he did not know what would happen to his sanity. Kirishima blushed furiously when the lovers shifted on the desk and he caught sight of Asami’s cock going into the boy. This was it, he was officially freaking out, he was already at half mast and before it could become a full erection, he made the choice to get the hell out of the office before he got killed, even if he got reprimanded for disobeying the order to stay.

Somehow, he managed to get that cursed chair from its position under the door knob and left the room before anyone could prevent him from escaping.

In the hallway stood his long time friend and colleague, Suoh, who tried to stop him to ask what was going on in there, but seeing the red face and the sweat running down his friend’s forehead as well as the hardening flesh, he froze, confused.  Kirishima passed him by in a rush and it took Suoh a couple of seconds to move from his spot and catch up with Kirishima.

“Kei, what’s going on?”

“Don’t go in there. Just stay away from Asami-sama’s office for as long as that boy is here.”

“Why? What is going on?”

“If you go in there, they won’t let you out Kazumi. They won’t let you out!!” Kirishima’s hands were still shaking and he was still nervous and freaked out at the same time.

They had reached Kirishima’s office and the sectary entered it closing the door behind him and leaving a bewildered Suoh in the hallway. Then the meaning of the words Kirishima said reached the puzzled bodyguard and his face blanched at the implications. He too went to his office and locked the door behind him.

****FV****

Akihito was pissed. Asami had said the deal was for Kirishima to get an erection and no matter how Akihito tried to convince him, the man simply said that the half erections did not count.

“What if it became a hard on when he went out?”

“If it did we will never know, will we?”

“Why are you being this… agh, you are impossible.” He had screamed at the crime lord and stomped out of the office in a very bad mood.

Asami chuckled at his lover’s predicament and ire, as well as his secretary’s nervous demeanor for the rest of the day. All day, Kirishima avoided looking him in the eye and shuffled nervously from one foot to the other when they were alone in the same room. It was absolutely amusing the reaction the man had when Asami asked him if something was bothering him.

At home, Akihito was still throwing a tantrum about having to do something so shameless and not even getting out of “special fun time” as Asami liked to call it. He shuddered at the thought of the kind of things that would go on in that room and tried to convince himself there must surely be another way to get out of it. He refused however, any thought of doing something like what he had done today ever again. The idea of what he had subjected himself to had him in a sour mood all day.

“The bastard can go give Kirishima a hardon himself for all I care!”

Then the image of Asami jerking his secretary crossed his mind and his stomach turned in all kinds of ways.

 _‘Yeah right... like that will ever happen…’_ He thought.

****VF****

The next day, Asami “kindly” reminded Akihito that he only had until Sunday to play their little game and he had already wasted four days. Why the man chose to tell Akihito these things in the middle of sex he would never know, but the reminder made him so angry he fought back against Asami with all his might. Asami love seeing the fiery expression in his lover’s eyes, which was precisely why he taunted him in the middle of their activities.

The morning of the fifth day, just before Asami left for work, Akihito cornered Kirishima in the kitchen. The whole affair days previous completely dismissed as a onetime occurrence by the secretary, did not expect Takaba to do something strange. When Akihito began talking to him he thought nothing of it and just answered whatever the boy said with a slightly disinterested grunt.

“Ah, Kirishima, before I forget. I wanted to ask you a favor.” Akihito lowered his voice to indicate that what he wanted to talk about was something he did not want anyone else to hear.

“Okay? I guess it depends on whether or not Asami-sama would be okay with whatever you ask.” Answered the secretary, also lowering his voice.

“Well, that’s the thing, you can’t tell him about it.”

“Is this going to get me in trouble? Because if it will, I don’t want to know about it.”

“I don’t think it will, I mean it’s for Asami, so it should be okay.”

“What is it then?”

“I am planning on giving him this gift... it’s actually pretty nice, but I’m not sure if he would like it. Would you come over this afternoon and check it out and tell me if it might be something he would enjoy?”

Kirishima thought about it for a moment before answering. Whatever the young man had gotten for Asami was probably cheap, useless and reflected the blonde’s incredible lack of good taste. He decided it would be a good thing to make sure Takaba didn’t gift Asami something unworthy of him. The secretary looked at his schedule in his daily planner and saw he had a hone hour break in the afternoon.

“Fine, I will be here at four o’clock. I hope you are not going to make me waste my afternoon break with something stupid.”

“Oh, I’m sure it won’t be a waste of time.”

“We will see about that…”

“What are you two mumbling about?” Asami had come out of the bedroom wearing his usual work attire and was leaning on the door frame, his eyes narrowed at the pair.

“Nothing of importance, Asami-sama.”

“Would you look at the time…” said Akihito, pretending to look at an invisible watch on his wrist. “Don’t you have a world to conquer… children to scare, money to make and lesser bad guys to kill?” he directed the question at Asami, who raised an eyebrow in question and chuckled before he looked at his Rolex and remembered he had an early meeting this morning and really should get going.

Kirishima practically fled the kitchen as Asami took Akihito into his arms and kissed him passionately, before turning around to leave the condo, before he was too far from Akihito, a small hand grabbed his arm and he turned around to face his blushed lover.

“I’ll get it done today” He said, looking away from Asami’s gaze. “Four o’clock, you can look at the camera feed for the penthouse to make sure.”

Akihito let go of the arm and went to hide in the bedroom until his embarrassment passed. Asami watched him go with a devilish smirk plastered on his face. This little game had been a great idea, and he was looking forward to seeing Kirishima walk around nervously for the next two weeks trying to figure out if he had found out about him getting a hardon because of his boss’s lover.

****VF****

At five minutes to four o’clock, Kirishima was already riding the elevator up to Asami’s penthouse. He was sure whatever Takaba had gotten Asami would not be a suitable gift and would turn out to be a complete waste of his free hour. With an annoyed sigh, he adjusted his glasses and hoped to God he could get out of there quickly.

Asami sat in his office, he had asked not to be bothered by anyone for the next hour and was already looking at the camera feed from the penthouse on his private computer. He could see a very nervous Akihito pacing around the condo and looking at the camera every so often. His lover would glare at the camera as if he was looking directly into Asami’s eyes and mutter something that were most likely all kinds of colorful and silly sounding curses.

Kirishima knocked on the door as he always did when Akihito was alone in the penthouse, he had keys to Asami’s home, but he considered knocking to be more appropriate when Asami wasn’t there.

Akihito took a couple of deep calming breaths to center his mind and gather his wits, he walked to the door and opened it quickly, moving to the side to let Kirishima in. The secretary walked to the living room and faced the boy.

“Let’s see this gift of yours so I can be on my way.”

“Sure, it’s over here.” Said Akihito, pointing at the bedrooms direction.

Yet another place Kirishima would rather not be in when Asami was not around.

“Can’t you bring it over here? I would rather stay away from the bedroom if possible.”

“I would love to but I really can’t.”

He wanted to trap the man and prevent his escape as much as possible and he had already set up things in the bedroom to help with his plan.

“Make it quick then.” He said, following the young photographer into the room.

“Sure thing. How about you sit here for a minute while I get the gift?”

Akihito practically pushed Kirishima onto a heavy chair and disappeared behind him. Kirishima figured he would be less annoyed about having to wait if he was sitting down, so he did not give it much thought. He could hear some rummaging around in the drawers behind him and sighed in annoyance.

“How silly of me I can’t find it, just give me a second.” Said Akihito, as he slowly and carefully took out the handcuffs he had placed in the drawer, making sure they did not make any noise that would alert the man sitting in the chair.

When he finally had them out, he inched his way to the chair very stealthily and quick as lightning, captured one of the secretary’s hands, brought it to the back of the chair and snapped the cuffs around the wrist, securing into the chair. He had been practicing the move all morning long to make sure he could do it as fast as possible. Akihito was embarrassed as can be but he sure as hell was not spending a whole night in that room.

Kirishima tensed and freaked out at the same time, he pulled at the cuffs and tried to get away but the cuffs were of very high quality and very resistant. He was sure they belonged to Asami’s personal collection of toys, and dreaded whatever would transpire in this room. He did not know what the brat had planned, but if he had to be cuffed to look at it, he was sure as hell it would not be good for his health.

“What are you doing, release me this instant!” he demanded, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. The brat had tricked him into this compromising position and all he wanted was to get the hell out of Asami’s condo.

“Oh relax, Kirishima. Just sit there and enjoy the show. Just think about it as quality control for Asami’s sake.”

How was he going to explain this to Asami? The man was very possessive of Takaba and as the boy turned on the slow sexy music, Kirishima was sure he should have written his will before stepping through the condo’s door.

The boy went into the bathroom and came back a minute later, every step he took until he stopped in front of Kirishima was accentuated with the ring of small bells. Bells Kirishima had an idea, hung somewhere from the boy’s anatomy - most likely under the clothes because they were nowhere to be seen. The secretary began to sweat and shuffle nervously in the chair.

Akihito stood in the middle of the room, his hips swaying sexily to the rhythm of the song. The ringing of the bells was marking every bit and every movement. With his eyes glued to the boy’s body and in some kind of trance like daze, Kirishima began to wonder where the hell the boy had put the damn bells, because they were driving him insane. Akihito ran his hands over his body, every single movement following the hypnotizing rhythm of the song, he understood now why his boss did not allow Takaba to dance in public, the boy was a magnet for hungry eyes when he danced.

Those hands where everywhere, and against his better judgment, the secretary found himself wishing it was his hands exploring that lithe body.

 _‘I can’t be tempted, I must resist. Look away Kei, look away!”_ he kept repeating to himself, but his mind and the rest of him did not seem to agree and his eyes stayed on the boy.

The blonde ran his one hand up his chest, starting at the navel and ending over his right nipple, teasing it over the clothes, and the other downwards starting at the left side of his hip, going over his groin and caressing the inside of his right thigh. Kirishima swallowed audibly and his mouth began to water at the sight.

His pants were starting to become tight at that moment, and he gathered his self control to will himself or rather a certain part of his anatomy down.

_‘Control yourself Kei, this is your boss’ lover but God, I didn’t know the boy could move this way…’_

The slow beat of “Pony” gave way to the somewhat faster one of “Buttons” and clothes started to come off. Kirishima found himself in a conundrum of sorts, he wanted to keep looking and at the same time he wanted to look away.

 _‘I’m sorry Asami-sama’_ he thought, when his resistance snapped like a dried twig and a voice at the back of his head told him “Just sit down and enjoy it, hopefully Asami won’t know and you will live one more day to serve him.” the little voice in his head convinced him to forget momentarily, the fact that somehow Asami always knew everything, as it chanted “so, hot, so hot, so hot” again and again.

Off went the shirt to reveal a thin silver chain circling Akihito’s waist, resting right over the slim hips with four or five small silver bells hanging from it.

 _‘Ah, that’s where they were.’_ Thought the man and his hand itched to touch those sinfully captivating hips.

**Baby, can't you see? (see)**  
 **How these clothes are fitting on me (me)**  
 **And the heat coming from this beat (beat)**  
 **I'm about to blow**  
 **I don't think you know.**

_‘God I think I’m the one who is going to blow if he keeps this going.’_

Akihito began to play with the button and zipper of his pants, giving Kirishima a small peek of soft leather underneath and the secretary began to wish he could see what kind of underwear the blonde had on under those ridiculously form fitting jeans.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

_‘Well… he certainly does not need my help in that department...’_

**I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you**

_‘Oh, yes you are going to either kill me or get me killed.’_

**Wonder (wonder)**  
 **If my kiss don't make you just**  
 **Wonder (wonder)**  
 **What I got next for you**  
 **What you want to do? (do)**

_‘So much, I want to do so much right now. Fuck! Control yourself Kei!’_

He was close to breaking point, from somewhere he got the strength to look away, the bells kept beckoning him to look at the boy, but he resisted. Akihito was not really paying attention to Kirishima while he danced, but danced as if he was the only person in the room, lost in the music, unconsciously keeping his eyes from darting to the camera so as to not alert the already nervous secretary. Kirishima was looking away and Akihito took the opportunity to look straight into the camera as if it were Asami’s eyes. He licked his lips and continued to move enticingly, daring the man to make it stop as the next line of the song conveyed what he was thinking to the man he was really dancing for.

**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours**

The song took a somewhat eastern feel for a the next ten seconds, and the way Akihito shook his hips to the song making the bells ring faster drew Kirishima’s eyes to him again. Akihito hoped the man gave in soon, because as horny as he was getting imagining it was Asami he was dancing for, he did not want to keep the show going, he wanted Asami here, pinning him to the floor and fucking him like the survival of everyone in the world depended on it.

The song morphed into a different one, and the tight pants were taken off slowly. Kirishima gasped in surprise and panted heavily when he saw the black leather thong.

Akihito walked alluringly to the dance pole, slightly to the side and stood with his legs open and his back toward Kirishima, sticking his ass out and moving his hips to the song.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**  
 **I want to feel you from the inside**  
 **I want to fuck you like an animal**

Takaba spanked himself twice as he moved, before turning around and sliding down the metal pole. He opened his legs to reveal his hard cock and ran his hand over his erection before getting up and climbing the pole like a pro.

_'God I spank him too…'_

**Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell**  
 **Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else**  
 **I want to fuck you like an animal**  
 **I want to feel you from the inside**  
 **I want to fuck you like an animal**  
 **My whole existence is flawed**  
 **You get me closer to god**

Akihito was upside down on the pole, his body supported by his legs and sliding down. He let out a lustful moan as his erection slid against the cold metal and Kirishima lost it.

“OH FUCK!” He screamed, not only getting a hard on but coming in his pants at the lewd sound from his boss’ lover.

The phone had been ringing insistently, but both the boy and the man had not heard it until they had both been smacked into reality by Kirishima’s cry of release. Akihito let go of the pole, stopped the music and walked to the cuffed man ignoring his still ringing phone on the night table, he already knew it was Asami calling.

“So, what do you think? Good enough for Asami?” Said Akihito, freeing Kirishima’s wrist from the handcuffs.

“Ah… er… yes” He mumbled. “I gotta get out of here…” Kirishima left the penthouse like his legs were on fire, and when Akihito was sure the secretary was gone he looked directly into the camera and said. “I win.”

Asami looked at his lover and his skimpy outfit, remembering the enticingly sexy strip tease he realized his little game had back fired. Akihito rarely danced for him, and a strip tease was an even rarer occurrence, especially with that kind of outfit on. Kirishima had gotten to enjoy something that he rarely had the pleasure of watching, and he realized he did not like someone else looking at his Akihito in this way, orenjoying the things that were only meant for his pleasure. He was still griping his cell phone like it was the neck of his most hated enemy. The crime lord closed his lap top violently, and left the office, walking like someone who needed to get to a place where they were giving out money and barking an order to get the car to Souh.

20 minutes later –

Asami arrived home and walked straight to the bathroom, where Akihito was currently taking a bath. He pulled the boy out of the water and threw his still wet body onto the bed.

“That was quite the show you put on for Kirishima…” He was angry and horny at the same time, a dangerous combination when it came to Asami.

“Are you stupid? That show was for you, the fact that Kirishima happened to be there is just inconsequential.”

“Really… is that so? Let me show you how inconsequential I think it is for you to give Kirishima what I rarely get…” Asami fucked Akihito until the boy passed out and let him rest for an hour before waking him up to fuck him savagely again. To Akihito’s ire, he still ended up spending a whole night in the secret room even though he had won the game, though Asami called it “punishment” now instead of “special fun time.”

****VF****

After this week, when Asami was not around, Kirishima sometimes caught himself looking at Akihito’s perky and perfectly round bottom. Sometimes he caught himself wanting to touch said bottom and would tear his gaze away from the blonde as if he had been burned.

 _‘I must be coming down with something.’_ He thought. _‘This boy is going to definitely get me killed…’_

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it, the reason why poor Kirishima had to take a couple of days to himself. I can honestly tell you the strip tease part was kinda hard to write… I looked at some videos to help me describe it a bit but I’m not sure if I did a good enough job.
> 
> I considered writing the part about Asami and Aki and developing it a bit more but decided against it since the chapter was more centered on Kirishima and the chapter is already long enough (over 6000 words) and I kind of want to move on from this fic. Do let me know what you think about it.
> 
> Setsuna


End file.
